Ruby Bell
Ruby Tanisha Cordella Bell (born May 4, 2054) is a half-blood witch alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was first sorted in Gryffindor during her sixth year after previously being tutored at a private wizarding school in Cambria. Currently she works in Ministry Maintenance at the Ministry of Magic with her head held high and a juice bottle by her side. 'Early Life & History' Ruby Precious Bell was born in the Amazon jungle to muggle Tanisha Cordella Bell (née Young) who was escaping the forest from rabid animals who attacked her wizard father Ronald Gandhi Bell. With his last ounce of strength he gave his wife a bottle of juice that worked as a portkey and moved her to safety. Her mother raised Ruby to the best of her abilities as a single mother, it is from her Ruby inherited her love of juice as a calming aid and memorial of her proud father. Her and her mother were later visited by the headmaster and fellow representatives of a private wizarding school, who insisted on her being educated by them without having her absent from the house. Tanisha accepted seeing as she was still coping with her husband's tragic death and needed her daughter for support. It wasn't until her death that Ruby formally requested to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted in Gryffindor during her sixth year and achieved a satisfactory amount of O.W.L's and later N.E.W.T's. She has worked at local muggle convenient stores and Juice bars where she excelled at selling and reciting the flavors available. Her obsession of juice elevated after her mother's death where she requested a cup of juice and succumbed to her death before Ruby could deliver it to her. As a result, she received a warning for "Improper Use of Magic" after emptying all her job's supply of juice and changing her boss' memory of the incident into believing she sold them all. To make up for it, she returned all but one bottle and turned in her resignation letter before applying at the Ministry where she is very excited to start her adventure. 'Hogwarts Years: 2070-2072' Sixth year After her mother's death, Ruby couldn't bare to stay at home enrolled at her school. She wept for days before she received her letter allowing her to transfer to Hogwarts. In honor of her mother, she formally added her mother's name into her middle name, where she later achieved the nickname Taco Bell whilst at Hogwarts. Her sixth year at the school went by fast in Ruby's eyes. She merely kept to herself and a few close friends, in particular, Dennis Fanster, often sneaking outside the grounds to watch Quidditch matches with him. Her only experience on a broom was disastrous, her juice bottle flew out of her hands along with all of it's contents leaving her hysterical. It took Dennis two hours to calm her down so he could help land her back down safely again. In addition he produced her juice bottle refilled with it's contents safely again to her relief. It was right then and there, Ruby found her match and kept in contact with him after his graduation. She sat down for her O.W.Ls for the first time with the other fifth years where she achieved nine. Seventh year Unlike the last term, this went by so slowly, she feared it would never end. She was happy with her O.W.Ls results and began to feel as much pressure for her N.E.W.T's. Attending the Job fair, Ruby began to fear what will happen after she graduates and where she would begin working at. Her obsession with juice elevated leaving her to continue producing a proud smile for everyone after deciding to take a breather after school ends. She also accompanied her boyfriend, Dennis to the Alumni Ball. Sitting for her N.E.W.Ts she only achieved five out of seven whilst burning the other two poor grades off. 'Working for the weekend & Ministry' Upset after being undecided on where to work after graduation, she resided back at her hometown in the muggle areas applying at low wage earning jobs to pay for her nice apartment and best of all, the satisfaction of her juice craving. Daily at work she would eye the fridges holding all the many different flavors of juice which tempted her to drink them. To distract herself, she would read all the contents and ingredients that would make it up, along with volunteering to unload and stock them inside, gradually leaving her to smell the insides of the bottles till finally sipping a few off to taste them all. One day, after her boss allowed her to close up shop, she did the unthinkable, producing her charm skills she empty out of all the drinks in the store leaving them at her place until she was caught. Her conscience got the best of her as she began to take them back with the exception of one bottle. She needed to get away from the stores though and sent in her resignation form and proceeding to change her boss' mind in writing her a recommendation letter for the Ministry who just so happened to be hiring. Her first year at the Ministry was a wild rush, after being official she attended the meeting where she first became acquainted with Poppy Pricklepot and Divinity Wellheart, who gave her back her juice that she dropped. Later on, there was a revolution going on where workers demanded the impeachment of Lord Borr, leading to picket lines of protest outside the work place. With Divinity they helped the tired protesters by setting up a Juice stand where they handed out cool drinks and sweets to keep everyone on their feet. It was a pleasant experience to say the least. During the summer, her longtime boyfriend, Dennis introduced her to his family and she quickly got along with them. She now looks forward to another exciting year working at the Ministry with the new head in charge. Singer-VV-Brown-photograp-003.jpg|Lounging in London, age 16 VV-Brown.jpg|Self-taken photograph on Hogwarts Express Alumni Ball.jpg|Ruby waiting for her date to arrive (2072) VV-Brownbriefcase.png|Ready to work xango_juice_bottle1.png|Her true love Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2072